memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
An Inconvenient Truth
|pages = 22 |year = 2370 |stardate = 47993.3 |image2 = the space between 6 alt.jpg }} Summary On a bridge, two men notice that their sensors are down and that they're picking up thoron radiation. Before they have a chance to react, Worf and Riker are able to easily overpower them. Admiral Nechayev is contacted by Picard about the use of the Enterprise logs for offensive purposes. The admiral asks him what he plans to do, and Picard responds that it depends on her. She responds that he should be careful with these dangerous accusations. In her office, a shadowy man says simply "He knows." The Admiral states that it was only a matter of time and that she'll take care of the Enterprise. :"Captain's personal log: stardate: 47993.3. Six years ago, the fought an alien conspiracy that threatened Starfleet and the Federation. Today we fight again, but this time I fear it is against our own – men and women who disregard the Prime Directive and seek to maintain ''their version of a galactic status quo. I no longer know who is friend or foe, but it ends here." On the ''Galaxy-class ship, Troi and La Forge are near the warp core in Main Engineering. Just as Troi senses someone, Data throws another unknown man to the ground near them. Checking the computer, La Forge finds nothing, no logs, no schematics, and no other entries whatsoever. This leads the away team to believe that this is a trap. , is lit up by the phaser blast…]] At Starfleet Academy, Picard and Boothby walk through the gardens, but Boothby is not able to tell Picard much more than rumors about a group within Starfleet, "a secret group that fights dirty to keep the Federation clean." As Boothby leaves, a Tellarite attacks Picard, but he is able to beam away in the nick of time. Admiral Adams contacts the Enterprise, looking for Picard, but Dr. Crusher tells him that the ship is in quarantine for 48 hours due to an outbreak of the Andorian Measles, and that half the crew (including Picard) are in isolation. Worf and Riker continue to search the vessel, running across a force field and contact the other away team. Data tells them of their findings, but tells them to reset their combadges to a higher frequency so that he can attempt to guide them to meet up. They arrive and meet up, but it will take too long for La Forge to fix the computer systems, so they go to plan B, which is to destroy the facility. Picard finds himself in a strange room with a Borg alcove, drawings and photographs of Ferengi, a Xindi weapon, and an Iconian gateway. An unknown man with a phaser trained on Picard confirms that the Ferengi opened their eyes to the threat and the need to keep their interests intact. He continues, telling Picard that they are "two sides of the same coin." As the man steps up to Picard preparing to fire, the Enterprise away team steps out of the shadows, aiming their phasers at the man. Suddenly more Starfleet personnel beam in and create an impasse, a Mexican standoff. Picard tells La Forge to detonate the charges, but the man tells him that they were neutralized moments after being set and then he and his men beam away, leaving the Enterprise crew crestfallen, and they return to the Enterprise. Memorable quotes "What you have done, what you ''do here – it soils Starfleet and makes a mockery of everything the Federation stands for." "''Look beyond the limitations of your morality, Picard – you ''need me. Just like I need you. We're two sides of the same coin. You are allowed to explore because we keep the Galaxy safe." "''Ultimately, you will outlive your purpose. What we do will ''endure." "''I agree." : - Picard and the unknown man "I'd like to make a toast. To the crew of the ''Enterprise… to my friends – may our voyages be as many as the stars in the sky." : - '''Picard', toasting his crew at a reception with them Background information * This story is set at the end of the seventh season, after the events of . * This is the sixth and final issue of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between. * The issue is titled "Space Seeds" inside, but the omnibus titles the story as "An Inconvenient Truth." * The issue sold an estimated 8,814 copies in comic specialty stores in July 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11131.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). * It is unknown if the secret group has anything to do with Section 31 (which is not mentioned by name in the story). Creators * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Casey Maloney (interior art and inking) ** Stacie Ponder (inking) ** Leonard O'Grady (color art) ** Chris Mowry (letter art) ** Joe Corroney (cover art) ** Zach Howard (alternate cover art) * Editor: Dan Taylor * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : Enterprise-D . ; William T. Riker : Enterprise-D first officer. ; Data : Enterprise-D officer, and android. External link * }} Category:Comics